Fallen Star
by beautifulstormxxx69
Summary: Edward and Bella are young and in love, but will a vampire with an unusual talent cause Edward to leave Bella standing at the altar? Or will Bella reveal an unusual talent of her own?...
1. Intruder

Fallen Star

___**Fallen Star**_______

  
** A Twilight Fanfiction**  
** Written by beautifulstormxxx69******

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRUDER****  
**

Edward Cullen's sparkling alabaster rock-hard skin glistened and threw rainbows in the light of the sun sinking beneath the horizon as I stared at his scorching eyes, boring their way into the deepest part of my soul. I turned away, suddenly afraid. There was a thirst in those eyes, a thirst I could not name, a thirst I was just beginning to understand.

"Edward…" I began, "Please… don't hurt me."

The fire in his eyes suddenly turned icy. His angel's face gazed down at me, and his lips curled back, revealing his razor-sharp, venom coated teeth which glinted in the sunlight. Normally my bones would have felt like jelly, and I would have felt completely content to drown in his ocher pools forever. Instead my bones turned to ice, and I felt my heart begin to pound with adrenaline. With fear.

Then, as soon as it had come, the look left him. He smiled at me, and again I noticed those fangs, those perfect marble statues that could neatly tear me to shreds. And when he put his hand on my shoulder, I felt their firmness, knew that these hands could easily pin me to the ground and never let me up again. I smiled back. It hid a guilt that, even with the fire of my love burning through every other thought of reason and self-interest that I possessed, I still had these moments of doubt. Of dread. It wasn't him that frightened me, however. I had always known of his desire to possess me completely; my fear was that my own desire would soon be overwhelming.

"I could never hurt you, Bella darling," he nearly purred, sounding all the world like a carnivore on the hunt. I didn't believe him. Just being this close to him already hurt more than he could possibly know.

"I know..." I replied, suddenly shy. "It's just that I-"

He silenced me with one icy finger placed on my lips. His eyes caught fire again, liquefying my bones and dazzling me as usual. His cold marble lips touched mine, erasing all my thoughts. I forgot to breathe as his icy fingertips held my face securely to his. The world was spinning, and my world began to cloud over. Just as I began to lose consciousness, Edward moved his lips to my collarbone, chuckling slightly. His chilly breath cooled my overheated skin, and I wheezed like a chain smoker.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked smiling.

"Some of us actually need to breathe." I snapped, but the quip had no bite. It was hard to sound annoyed while panting.

I stood up in an attempt to get fresh air into my lungs, but every thought of Edward's kiss made me more and more lightheaded. It was only then I realized that it was getting dark. I had been getting home later and later every night, and Charlie, my father, had been getting annoyed ("Probably thinks we're making love," Edward joked -- if only!).

Edward seemed to be having the same thoughts as me. "The first stars are coming out," he noted. The implication was clear: we needed to part once again. Seeing the utter despair on my face, Edward chuckled to himself while I quickly sought to prolong our meeting.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," I managed to sputter out.

"Oh?" he asked, barely hiding his amusement. "You'll have to wish on a fallen star for me, Bella."

I sighed, doubtful that even wishing on a whole shower of stars would do either of us any good. I reflected on this fact sadly for a moment, gazing at the man I so desired to be my own in every possible way. As I lamented, I noticed Edward's face turn cautious, then harden into a familiar shape as his gaze turned alert at something in the distance. As my eyes followed his, I realized where I had seen this look before: in the shadows of an alley in Italy, Edward crouched before me in a protective stance, his eyes gleaming with fury as his lips curled back in an angry snarl. I realized how right I had been to think that no amount of falling stars could help us as my eyes lit upon the stunningly pale and beautiful, black-eyed predator who stalked slowly and purposefully into the meadow. . .


	2. First Sight

CHAPTER TWO: FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER TWO: FIRST SIGHT

Edward's teeth gleamed in the moonlight that filtered down through the treetops as he eyed the stranger who had just walked into our midst. He snarled, and I knew he was reading this foreigner's thoughts to try to decipher if she was a threat or not.

I, on the other hand, could only stare in awe at this otherworldly creature as she eyed the two of us cautiously. She was every bit as breathtakingly beautiful as any of the Cullens, even Rosalie, although her beauty was a different kind. All of the Cullens looked like angels, pure and ethereal. This woman was like the devil. Every inch of her long white body screamed sin, including the outfit that hugged her body too tightly to be considered appropriate. Her hair was black as pitch, shiny and long, and her eyes were just as dark, trained on Edward. Her red lips curved in a slight smirk, as though she were reading his mind instead of the other way around. As the two vampires stared at each other, the planes of Edward's marble face smoothed out, and his eyes turned back to the inviting ocher shade that dazzled me so often.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Please don't be afraid, you are welcome here." He extended his hand to the beautiful woman slowly, as if trying to pet a frightened animal. I frowned, unused to seeing Edward being so gentle with someone other than me, but I felt disgusted with myself instantly. I needed to have more faith in Edward and his love for me. The two shook hands, and stared into each others' eyes for a long moment. Unable to stop myself, I coughed as quietly as I could. The spell seemed to be broken, and Edward took a step back and gestured to me.

"Please excuse my rudeness. This is my fiancée, Bella Swan."

The woman finally turned her gaze to me, and her eyebrow quirked up in amused confusion. _Yeah, yeah, I know, _I thought. _What would someone as wonderful as him be doing with someone like me?_ I frowned.

"My name is Abadonna, Bella, and I am very pleased to meet you." She said in a rich voice that exuded sensuality. She extended a long, white hand and we shook once. As soon as our hands fell to our sides her gaze was pinned back on Edward, but as usual he only had eyes for me.

"Please come back to our home so you can meet the rest of our family." Edward said politely. "If you'll just follow us through the woods it will only take a moment." Abadonna nodded, smiling. Edward threw me on his back and the world became a cool green smudge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, Emmett! That is hysterical!" shrieked Abadonna. She was beginning to get on my nerves. Even Emmett seemed to like her more than me. I wasn't usually the jealous type, but something in the way this woman made everyone seem to forget about me, their favorite human, irked in a foreign way.

"So then, as Jasper's running around with no pants on, a group of hikers walks right by!" Emmett roared with laughter at the memory, and everyone joined in. Even Jasper was chortling, sending unwelcome waves of joy my way. I seemed to be the only one who was immune to Abadonna's apparently magnetic personality. Something about that thought tugged at my memory, but suddenly Abadonna rose to her feet.

"I would love to see the rest of your house. Edward," she said, causing him to break off mid-guffaw to stare back at her. "Would you like to show me around?"

"Of course," he said, kissing my cheek quickly and bounding up to lead her over to the grand piano, talking animatedly about his compositions. I laid my head back on the ivory couch we were all settled on, hoping that the absence of our visitor would at least allow me to talk to the rest of my extended family. But almost instantly, everyone went off in different directions, leaving me totally alone.

I was pretty sure this was the first time I was left completely unsupervised in the Cullen household. It wasn't that I wasn't trusted, not at all. Rather, when I visited the Cullens, they usually all seemed to want to be around me. I groaned in frustration with myself as I listened to Edward's voice and Abadonna's high-pitched giggles drift away as the tour moved upstairs. I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid, and that this woman was sure to leave soon. Edward had proven his love for me so many times over, it was beyond ridiculous to be jealous over some stranger. Proud that my maturity was for once victorious over my less rational side, I turned on the rarely-used giant flat screen television that the Cullens had in their living room, turning on MTV to watch Rock of Love II. Chuckling over Daisy's emphatic hand gestures, Ambre's age and of course, Bret Michaels' ridiculous wigs, I had almost forgotten my worries.

Suddenly, a loud thudsounded from upstairs, and I jumped. It was followed by a rhythmic creaking. _I knew it!_ I thought, both ecstatic that clearly Abadonna was attacking my love and was therefore not as wonderful as everyone thought her to be, and completely terrified for Edward.

"Emmett! Jasper! Carlisle, come quick!" I screamed, and then made a very bad decision. I ran up the stairs two at a time, even though I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop a vampire attack. I tripped three times, but the ominous creaking noise that grew louder with each step made me only run faster.

As I reached Edward's room, which was inevitably the source of the creaking, I threw open the door without thinking. And then immediately wished I hadn't.


	3. Betrayal

This one is a little short… Don't worry tho, chapter 4 is already written

This one is a little short… Don't worry tho, chapter 4 is already written!! :-DDD

Chapter Three: BETRAYAL

**Previously on **_**Fallen Star**_**: Edward and Bella meet Abadonna, a mysterious new vampire. Edward shows Abadonna his room, and Bella hears odd sounds coming from it. Could Abadonna be attacking Bella's one true love?**

It felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest. This had to be a nightmare -- no, even my nightmares were not this devastating. There was Edward -- _**my **_Edward -- on top of another woman, ravaging her. His pulsing member pierced Abadonna's vagina like an icy sword through my heart.

"Edward..." I mouthed, but no sound came out. On and on they went, unaware of my presence. Even in my horrified state, I was impressed and a little intrigued by how long he lasted, how greatly he pleased her. Their moans sounded like the harmony of a mournful song.

It became too much for me to bear. I felt air turning stale in my lungs. My body started twitching uncontrollably and my eyes rolled back into my head. I collapsed with a loud thud. Even in the darkness of my unconciousness, Edward's glistening marble manmeat shone brightly, like a glowstick.

Hearing my body pummel to the floor snapped Edward out of his erotic reverie. With a sudden snarling noise, he pushed Abadonna from the reverse cowgirl position (being vampires, they had gone through the entire _Kama Sutra_ at this point) and ran to my immobile side. "Bella! BELLLLAAA!" he cried, but it sounded distant at this point, like he was miles above me.

"She's burning up!" his angel's voice wailed as I saw a white light ahead of me. "Grandma?" I asked weakly. "Is that you?"

"Help! Help!" he cried to Abadonna, and something about his plaintive mourning brought me back to earth.

"I... I don't need your help," I said, barely managing to stand up.

"I..." Edward started. I noticed that he had yet to put on any clothes.

"You look cold," I whimpered. I felt like _I _was the naked one. His penis was now as flaccid as I felt.

I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the front door. I had never run that fast before without tripping. Even Edward couldn't catch me now. But where was I running to? I wasn't aware of anything until the very moment I found myself on Jacob Black's doorstep . . .


	4. Chapter 4

FALLEN STAR

FALLEN STAR

"Jacob?" I asked timidly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Bella," said Jacob, his voice wavering slightly in confusion. As usual, he was wearing nothing but a pair of skintight shorts that were cut off just below his wolfish package.

I stormed into the tiny house, my anger propelling me forward.

"Is Billy home?" I asked immediately, whirling around to glare up at Jacob's puzzled face.

"N-no…" he replied, smiling slightly.

"Good." I said, and threw myself at him, attacking his too-warm lips with my own in a fiery burst of passion. His skin burned mine as I grasped his huge face between my tiny white palms.

"Bella!" Jacob cried, pulling away slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," I murmured, straining to kiss him again.

"You don't know what you're doing, Bells," said Jacob. "You don't want this."

"Oh don't I?" I asked, smelling a challenge. I grasped the two sides of my blouse and tugged hard. The first two buttons popped open, and I raised my eyebrow at Jacob, daring him to finish what I had started. I saw a moment's hesitation in his eyes, but then they caught fire, like dark charcoal bursting into flame. He smirked at me, took my shirt in his hands, and ripped it to shreds. He quickly divested us of the rest of our clothes in a similar fashion. We kissed passionately once again, the heat of our bodies melding and fueling our desire. Jacob whined like a dog, which I supposed was fitting enough. Now I could see the wolf beneath the man. In the back of my mind, I dimly wondered what Edward would sound like if he were the one I was kissing with such ardor.

"Edward," I moaned, unable to stop myself.

"Bella," Jacob replied, seeming not to notice that I had moaned the wrong name.

We fell to the floor, unable to walk the few feet to Jacob's bed. His pulsing desire throbbed against me.

"Oh!" I cried, inarticulate in my desire. He thrust into me, letting out a wolfish howl.

Tears streamed down my face. This was wrong. This was _Jacob_. My body knew what my mind was desperately trying to deny. The only person I was supposed to do this with was Edward. Jacob took no notice of my tears. He kept thrusting away, until finally with a earsplitting howl of victory, he stopped.


End file.
